


Yuu4 Drabbles

by driftingstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively: the trials and tribulations of Yuuya Sakaki and his three idiot brothers. High school AU. </p><p>Slice of life drabble series with the Yuu4.</p><p>Latest: Introducing shitty big brother! Zarc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mall

“So, I think we just need some salt and that’s everything-- Yuugo?!”  

 

Yuuya nearly drops the shopping list at the sight of his  _ fifteenth year old brother _ climbing into a  _ mall racer _ .

 

“Sorry, Yuuya,” Yuugo says distractedly and Yuuya belatedly wonders how he even fit.  “But that little bastard  _ challenged me _ . My pride is on the line.” 

 

That little bastard on the other side of the aisle pulls down an eyelid and pops a raspberry.  “Dream on, Synchro-scum!” he taunts with a toss of his blue hair.  “Or should that be  _ Fusion-scum _ , hm?”

 

A blood-vessel pops in Yuugo’s temple and Yuuya takes an automatic step back.  “Yuugo, c’mon,” he pleads, looking around them nervously.  He breathes a sigh of relief when he catches sight of Yuuto and thinks  _ finally, a voice of reason _ , but that relief soon turns to betrayal when he  _ takes up a spot behind the mall racer _ .

 

“Very well,” Yuuto says with narrowed gray eyes, his voice low and grave and as serious as Yuuya’s ever heard it.  “If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get.” 

 

Before Yuuya can protest just about everything in this situation, an elegant hand lands on the back of  _ that little bastard _ ’s racer ominously. 

 

“Is that so?” the newcomer says and never has Yuuya ever wanted to disown Yuuri has much as he does now.  He is practically languishing against the silly little cart with a far too delighted grin stretching across his lips. “Tut, tut. Far be it for me to stand idly by while the two of you gang up on such a cute, defenceless little boy.”

 

“Screw you, Yuuri,” Yuugo snarls as he leans and braces himself… like Yuuto isn’t going to be doing all of the actual work. “Prepare to eat our dust!”

 

Yuuya closes his eyes and prays for strength.

 

_ Just smile _ , he tells himself firmly as he rolls his cart up to the line, deliberately not flinching at either the chorus of unnecessarily loud battlecries or the resulting shrieking that follows.  It is with resignation that he bags his purchases to the sound of glass crunching and merely tugs his hood over his hair when the sprinklers go off. 

  
He’ll just pick up salt at the convenience store. 


	2. Camp Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuya just wants to sleep.

“Maybe this was a bad idea.”

 

Yuuya gazes up at the ceiling and keeps his breaths shallow because there simply isn’t any  _ room _ to take deeper ones.  He had long since given up trying to get comfortable when all he got for his troubles was someone’s elbow between the ribs. 

 

“Camping is always a bad idea,” comes the cold retort from Yuuri who ironically despises the outdoors, despite having botany as a hobby. “But we wouldn’t be  _ in  _ this position if some  _ brainless, muscle-headed, colour-blind idiot _ hadn’t set the other tent  _ on fire. _ ”

 

“I wasn’t gonna sleep in  _ there _ !  I dunno which layer of hell you found that thing in, but it tried to  _ eat me _ ! ”

 

“It was a  _ moray nepenthes _ , you dolt.  It was just being friendly and you murdered it in cold blood.”

 

“You’re so  _ gross _ !  I can’t believe I shared a womb with you!”

 

“Oh yes, how unfortunate for you.  If you had shared with someone like Sawatari, you might have gotten your fair share of brains,  _ Yuugou _ .”

 

“ _ What did you just call me _ ?”

 

There is a furious rustling of covers, followed by the dull thud of flesh impacting flesh.

 

“Ouch,” Yuuya says.  Now he has a second bruise to match the one on his other shin.

 

The guilty silence tells him that they had once again forgotten he was here. 

 

Yuuya sighs.  His arm is also getting numb but Yuuto had already fallen fast asleep and there’s no moving him.  About three hours ago, Yuuya had quietly decided to shove him into the river first thing the next morning for abandoning him with these two.

 

Maybe he’ll shove them all in.


	3. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuya has a problem. His brothers sort of help.

Yuuya stares at the problem on his page.

 

It stares back.

 

“I need help,” he decides about an hour later and the problem emerges as the clear winner of their staring contest.  The realization doesn’t bring him any joy.  With a heavy heart and heavier footsteps, he picks up his notebook with the air of someone heading to the gallows.

 

“Yuuri?” he says gingerly, rapping his knuckles against his door.  “I was wondering if you could--”

 

He cuts himself off when the door suddenly swings open and Yuuri’s face is inches from his nose.

 

“Oh,” he says and Yuuya wonders if he heard a twinge of disappointment.  “It's you.” 

 

“It’s me,” he agrees meekly.  “Listen, do you think you could help me with my homework? I--”

 

“Homework,” Yuuri repeats.  He then abruptly breaks into laughter.  “Homework.  You think I do homework?”  

 

Yuuri is still laughing when he shuts the door in his face and leaves Yuuya staring dumbfoundedly at the black-painted wood.  

 

“Right,” he says despondently as he makes his way to the next stop.  “Hey, Yuuto.  I had a physics question?” 

 

Yuuto at least is kind enough to let him in and invite him to sit on his bed, Yuuya thinks as he plunks himself down miserably.  Even though the way he is frowning at the problem isn’t every encouraging.

 

After a while, Yuuto sighs and Yuuya deflates pre-emptively.  “Looks like your class is ahead of ours.  We don’t cover this unit until next week. I’d have to go over your texts before I even know what it’s talking about.” 

 

“It’s due tomorrow,” Yuuya says mournfully. “Sorry, I know you have homework too.” 

 

“No, I’m sorry I couldn’t be much help.  But why don’t you ask Yuugo?”

 

“Yuugo,” he repeats and it's only the deep love for his brother that keeps the most of the incredulity out of his voice. 

 

“He’s okay at physics,” Yuuto says with an awkward shrug and gets back to his own homework.

 

“Right,” Yuuya says faintly, picking up the notebook and squares his shoulders.  It can’t hurt.

 

Yuuya finds Yuugo hanging off the couch upside down and playing a racing game by himself.

 

“Uh.  Hey, Yuugo.  Do you have a second? I don’t understand this physics problem.” 

 

“Huh? What? Oh, sure,” Yuugo says distractedly as his character crashes over a fence and drowns.  With a groan, he rights himself, clutching at his head for a moment as the blood rushes back out.  When he looks at Yuuya, his eyes are just slightly unfocused.  “What’s up?” 

 

With a bit of trepidation, Yuuya sits down next to him and holds out the note. “Uh, this one here.  I tried using the formula but it doesn’t make any sense.” 

 

Yuugo peers at it for a moment and lights up. “Oh, yeah.  You missed out an exponent here when you did your gravitational constant.  It’s mass squared.”  He takes the pen from Yuuya’s limp hand and starts scratching at the page, muttering to him as he went. “This one’s wrong too. You’re not using the right formula; this one is asking for  _ power _ .  Geez, who do you have as a teacher again?” 

 

Yuuya is in a daze by the time he walks back to his room, clutching a notebook full of homework answers. Still reeling from the discovery that Yuugo is smarter than him.  

 

Yuuri passes him on his way back to his room and smirks at his face.  

 

“Why do you think I never do homework?” 

 


	4. Yuu(go) on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the brothers take to the ice, some with more enthusiasm than the others.

“C’mon, Yuugo.  Just… try letting go of the wall.  Please?”  

 

“ _Hell no._ ”

 

Yuuya sighs at the mulish expression on his brother’s face as he only ends up tightening his grip until his knuckles turn white.  He doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he looks absolutely ridiculous. “Yuugo.  How else are you supposed to learn?”

 

Yuugo only glares.  And sort of hisses like a cat.  “ _Why_ would I want to learn to move on ice with a pair of blades strapped to my feet? Is this a joke? Are you having me on?”

 

“Skating.  It’s called skating,” Yuuto cuts in wearily, stopping just next to Yuuya with his arms crossed.  “You agreed to this, remember?”

 

Personally, Yuuya thinks just getting Yuugo into a pair of skates and out on the ice was already a great victory.  “Skating is fun,” Yuuya cajoles, pushing out into the center of the rink to demonstrate and pulls himself into a basic spin. “See? And it's useful.”

 

“You mean for like when hell actually freezes over?” Yuugo grumbles and looks unconvinced.

 

“Besides,” Yuuto interjects, deciding to pull out his trump card.  “Just look at Yuuri.”

 

The three of them swivel their heads towards the center of the ring, just in time to see Yuuri land from a perfectly executed double axel.  He notices them gaping and scoffs.  With a careless flick of his hand, he tosses his hair over his shoulder, lips forming syllables that look a lot like ‘tch, _amateurs’_.

 

“....You just want to laugh at me when I fall, you jerks,” Yuugo grumbles, but Yuuya can see that his grip is loosening and there's a familiar, troublesome glint in his eyes.

 

He chalks one up for good old-fashioned sibling rivalry.  

 

“You can hold onto me until you get used to it?” Yuuya suggests.

 

And that's how Yuuya spends the next twenty minutes losing feeling in his right hand from the force of Yuugo’s death grip as they made depressingly slow circles around the rink.  Yuugo’s pathetic shrieks every time he so much as _wobbled_ would have been much funnier, Yuuya laments, if he didn't choose his ear to scream into.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, this is crazy, _I’m crazy,_ why did I agree to this?” Yuugo laments, turning a shade paler as he nearly slips again.

 

Yuuto, since he's not the one losing his circulation or his hearing, has no compunctions about enjoying the spectacle, judging by the nearly Yuuri-level smirk on his face.  But he hovers close by just in case.

 

“You're doing great,” Yuuya lies as encouragingly as he can.  His ring and pinky fingers are now completely numb.  “Maybe… you can try to take a few steps on your own? _Please_?”  

 

Yuugo looks stricken and glares at him with betrayal in his eyes.  “What? No!  You said I could hold on to you!”

 

“Yuugo, please,” Yuuya wheedles, desperately trying to pry his fingers off.  “Just a few steps.  We believe in you.”

 

Eventually, the combined might of Yuuya’s begging and Yuuto’s slightly inflammatory comments convinces Yuugo to let go for just a few steps.  Yuuya immediately feels bad upon seeing Yuugo’s abandoned-puppy expression and tells himself it's really for his own good.

 

He holds out his hands. “Alright, Yuugo.  Just… move your feet a little.  Push off and keep your back straight.”

 

Yuugo breathes in deeply and takes a step.  And another. When he still hasn't fallen over by the fifth step, Yuuya is cautiously optimistic.  In fact, Yuugo makes it all the way and returns to triumphantly death-gripping his hand before he trips.

 

Of course, when Yuugo goes down, he instinctively reaches out with his free hand to try to steady himself with the nearest available upright object.

 

Which happened to be Yuuto’s scarf.

 

They all go down together in a flurry of flailing limbs and panicked cries and collapse into a groaning pile of pain and misery.

 

Thankfully, something soft cushions Yuuya’s landing right before Yuugo and Yuuto’s bodies knock the wind out of him.  Not so thankfully, his new cushion has angry magenta eyes and a terrifying scowl.

 

“You dunces,” Yuuri says sweetly, “have exactly _three_ seconds.”

 

Although he never does end up elaborating, there is a mad scramble to be the first to get off him.

  
“Oh,” Yuuya says as he flees towards the exit, as if the devil was on his heels. “You’re doing it, Yuugo!”


	5. Spring Break

Yuuya wakes up sleepily to a foreboding text.

 

 _I'm coming home for spring break.  Tell the other shitheads_.

 

He immediately bolts for the door, screaming before it even fully opens.

 

**“ZARC IS COMING HOME!”**

 

This announcement is followed by banging and loud curses and the telltale signs of his brothers falling out of bed, literally in Yuugo’s case apparently because there is a blanket clinging to his leg by the time he gets to the door.  Yuuya barely spares his mussed appearance any mind because he is already tearing down the shared hall to get to the kitchen.

 

Yuuto is the next to stagger out from his room and only in sleep pants and a truly frightening bedhead, but he too breaks into a run.

 

After a couple of small mishaps, like when they paused to rescue a tangled up Yuugo before he rolled off the stairs, they arrive in the kitchen to see Yuuri already there, looking uncharacteristically harried and sporting only a bathrobe and damp, curling hair.

 

Yuuya thinks he spies a few soap suds on his neck as he turns to glower at them.

 

“By all means, stand there and _gawk_ instead of making yourselves _useful_ ,” he says poisonously before throwing a can of Lysol with pinpoint accuracy and nails Yuugo in the forehead.  Yuugo yelps in protest but it's a testament to how terrified they all are that he doesn't pick a fight. Instead, he takes off and practically dives for the tables with the wipes wrapped around his hands like battle armor and starts to scrub the surface within an inch of its life.

 

“Did he say _when_ he expects to be here?” Yuuto gulps as he throws open cleaning cabinet to grab a broom and the crease between his eyebrows is deepening into something frightful as he grows visibly stressed.  

 

And rightly so, as the place, as expected of a dwelling inhabited by three teenaged boys and Yuuri, the place is a complete and utter disaster. Dishes piled tall enough to high-five the sky, scattered pieces of dirty laundry, remnants of some terrifying botany experiment…

 

Before Yuuya can answer, someone coughs and they all freeze.

 

Slowly and jerkily, the four of them turn as one towards the only exit, only to see the devil himself leaning casually against the doorframe as a slow, menacing grin spreads across his lips and Yuuya will later swear up and down that he had seen immense, demonic black wings unfurling behind him.

 

“Hey, you little squirts.  What did I say about keeping this place neat?”

 

There is a flurry of panicked activity as the quadruplets throw down their cleaning supplies to be the first to pry open the window.

 

Zarc catches every single one of them.

  



End file.
